southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of CAF episodes
Original Series Season 1 *Birth of a Zero *One Man's Grey *The Marking Ass *Chug-Chug *A Difficult Wind Season 2 *More Deaths Coming *Umm.. What?! *The Day That Marks The Spot *Damn that's Racist Season 3 *P.L.A.N *The Death of a Hero *Whenever *Life of a Turd Salesman *The Coon: A Story of a Whiny Bitch *Timmy Needs Peanut Butter Season 4 *Worried High *One, Two, Three, Five *Mysterion Money *Uncatched *The Woppin' Burger Season 5 *The Rendering Machine *Absent Forever *The Fever Hever *Forever Gay Season 6 *A Hand That Kills Me *1957, Death Day *The Posion Wacks *Two or Four *Ends of Odds New Series Season 7 (2010-2011) *The Movie *Fly To The Moon *Coon Rules All *The Dark World Season 8 (2011) *The Ballad of Coon and Friends *The Journey Go's On *The Nearly People *Jenny *Escape to Utah *The Battle *Ash and Blood *The Call to Flordia *The Impossible Little Girl *Stuck on the Bus *Mysterion's Wife Season 12 (2011-2012) *The Evil Curse of Dolls (November 2011) *Dead After Dark *A New Member *Darkfly Steps Two *The Curse of the Carrabian *Death Matters *"The Death of Kenny McCormick" (January 2012) *"Trapped By A Fan" *"The Death of South Park" (last appearance of Darkfly and Mysterion) parts The Adventures of the Dark One 'Season 13 '(2012) The CAF series was cancelled in January, but there is a new series releasing called The Adventures of the Dark One, a new girl, and two boys will join him on his adventures in this new series releasing late January 2012. Trivia *The Astronaut will return *Darkfly will make a cameo in episode one *Jacob turns into a spaceman *Someone dies in the first episode Characters *The Dark One *Amy Sands (dies in Episode 9) *Jacob Sands (dies in Episode 9) *Jack Sands (dies in Episode 9) Episodes *The Impossible Mask *The Enemy Within *Planet Earth Is Diaster *Must Beat Jacob *Go Away! Leave Me Alone! *The End Of My Life *Only A Peep *The Ending of the Truth *Goodbye Jacob 'Season 14 '(2012) Characters *The Dark One *Axel Johnston *Emily Yarkins *Valon Menours *Martin Fuller *Gillian Batchelor *Ms. Jackson (dies in Episode 1) Episodes *Mr. Orphanage *Valon, The Guy In Style *The Earth Is In Danger *Welcome to the City *Drawing Can Be A Reason *Axel, Who Can Be Trusted? *The Battle of Krondos *That Locked Feeling *The Ending Nightmare *The World That Never Was *The Alliance of Coon and Friends 'Season 15 '(2012) A new series was confrimed on February 14, 2012 just after the air of "Football vs Soccer". The series will air on March 14, 2012 following the new series of South Park on ITC Network. Characters *The Dark One *Valon Menours *New companion *Organization XVI (Enemy) Minor characters *Axel Johnston *Emily Yarkins Episodes *The Hood (rumored title) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA 'Season 16 '(2012?) Annocued on March 10, 2012. Characters *The Dark One *New companion Excepted characters *Valon Menours *Emily Yarkins? *Axel Johnston? Internet only Season 9 (2011) *The New World *Darkfly Rises *What Parents Think *Every Day, Every Hour *The Day of the Dope *The Gathering of the Dead *Welcome Back, Black One Earth Day (2011) *Judgement Day *Solar Flar'd *The Message That Killed All *Goodbye Earth Category:Episodes